


i think i’m going blind

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [52]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blind Character, Clay | Dream and Toby Smith | Tubbo are Siblings, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28074765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: There were scars on Tubbo’s face.or, the aftermath of the festival
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Series: the dream team fics [52]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 6
Kudos: 273





	i think i’m going blind

**Author's Note:**

> another fic only written on my phone lol

There were scars on Tubbo’s face.

Dream’s hand traced over them gently, feeling every single mark in his skin, and Tubbo let him. He was feeling for something irregular, he knew. Something that would tell him that something was wrong.

And maybe it was because he was trying to paint a new image of his brother in his mind, trying to move it onto the figure he already had.

“What happened?” Dream asks, quiet. His voice is low, and his hands nearly shake as he moves them. Tubbo lets him continue to move, though. Continues to let him try and find his way.

“It was Techno.” He says, and his voice only slightly shakes. “You weren’t- you were out with Wilbur when it happened. You had no way of knowing that it was going to happen.”

“What happened, Tubs?” Dream asks, softly, and his hand moves from tracing the scar to resting on his cheek, and Tubbo closes his eyes as the tears start to form.

“Dad executed me.” He says, and he can feel Dream’s breath hitch. “He started the whole festival as a trick, Dream. He betrayed me. He made Techno kill me, and now... now the scars are here forever.”

“Tubs...” Dream says, opening an arm, and Tubbo doesn’t even hesitate before moving into them. “I’m so sorry you had to deal with that, without me.”

“At least I have you now, though, right?” Tubbo asks, and Dream pushes up his mask, pulling it to rest on top of his hair.

“Yes.” Dream nods, and he pulls Tubbo closer. “I’m not leaving you, Tubbo. Never again.”

(Because he regretted leaving Tubbo on the side of the road, he knew. Tubbo saw it in the way he acted, in the way he moved. He regretted leaving Tubbo, and the boy didn’t know how to tell him that he knows he did it for a reason, so it’s ok.)

“I know.” Tubbo says, softly. “I know.”

They sit there on the rocky ground, Tubbo’s arms wrapped around Dream and Dream’s arms wrapped around Tubbo, and quietly, Tubbo cries. Dream doesn’t try to quiet him or stop him. He only holds in tight in the cold wind, and quietly, they relax, together once more.

**Author's Note:**

> im @thedreamsteam on tumblr


End file.
